


Stiles' Halloween Gift to Derek

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard





	Stiles' Halloween Gift to Derek

Stiles decided to carve Derek a pumpkin for Halloween showing how much he cares for his Sourwolf. This was his results....

[](http://imgur.com/JYy6G0h)


End file.
